


Как Кадгар так и не стал Чёрным Властелином

by LazyRay



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Beyond the Dark Portal, Gen, Humor, Karazhan, Return to Karazhan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: «Я, – твёрдо решил маленький Кадгар, закрывая книгу сказок, – обязательно буду Чёрным Властелином, когда вырасту. Только я буду умнее!»





	Как Кадгар так и не стал Чёрным Властелином

На самом деле, во всём был виноват Кирин-Тор. То есть, Кадгару нравилось так думать. Обида и недовольство, полагающиеся Чёрным властелинам, были в нём и раньше, но именно в библиотеке Даларана тогда ещё маленький, скучающий по дому мальчик нашёл сборник сказок. Именно с этого старого потрёпанного томика и началась его любовь к книгам, и его вера, что книги смогут помочь ему в любой ситуации. Ну а как иначе, если именно в них он нашёл смысл и цель своей жизни?  
«Я, – твёрдо решил маленький Кадгар, закрывая книгу сказок, – обязательно буду Чёрным Властелином, когда вырасту. Только я буду умнее!»  
Чтобы не совершать ошибок, от которых у Чёрных Властелинов всегда рушились планы, Кадгар даже составил список их основных просчетов из всех известных ему сказок. Сводились они к нехватке информации, нехватке верных сторонников и поразительному везению героев. И значит, следовало привлечь этих героев на свою сторону, попутно решая и второй вопрос. А уж с первой проблемой Кадгару придётся справляться лично, и в этом ему помогут его новые лучшие друзья – книги.   
Одним вечером (очень поздним, потому что днём приходилось заниматься магией, и этими уроками ни в коем случае не стоило пренебрегать будущему Чёрному Властелину!), когда Кадгар сидел, обложившись своими планами и записями и любимыми сказками в пустой библиотеке, к нему подошёл какой-то старик и поинтересовался, что он делает здесь, когда всем маленьким малышам уже давно пора спать.   
«Какой я вам малыш, дедуля!» – сердито подумал Кадгар. Ох, как хотелось ему сказать такое вслух, но любая сказка настойчиво указывала, что ни в коем случае нельзя быть грубым с такими вот на первый взгляд невзрачными пожилыми людьми. И мальчик очень вежливо ответил, что занимается поведенческим анализом мифических героев (а зачем врать, когда уже поймали?), а так поздно, потому что днём он занят другими очень важными делами.  
Антонидас выслушал этот серьёзный ответ, умудрившись не расхохотаться ребёнку в лицо, мудро покивал и оставил мальчика в покое, но дал себе зарок присмотреться к нему поближе, как подрастать будет. Грех упускать такой интересный случай.   
Антонидас никогда не жалел об этом решении впоследствии.   
  
  
К семнадцати годам Кадгар уверенно шёл к своей цели всемирного господства. В Даларане его знали, ценили, уважали и, может, даже немного опасались. Он слыл любимчиком Андонидаса. Поговаривали, что глава Кирин-Тора нашёл и воспитывает себе преемника.   
«Сначала Даларан, – рассуждал Кадгар, – потом весь мир!»  
Ссылка в Каражан была громом среди ясного неба. Кадгар попытался было протестовать, но кто бы стал слушать его! Он, может быть, был многообещающим магом, но он не был членом Совета Шести, и, любимчик Антонидаса или нет, должен был повиноваться решениям высочайшего собрания.   
Антонидас только головой качал и на все жалобы ухмылялся и намекал, что амбициозный маг ему ещё спасибо скажет. Потом.   
Некое отдалённое потом Кадгара не устраивало! Он отправлялся куда-то к демоновой бабушке в ученичество к неизвестному отшельнику! Чему мог его научить этот маг, что мог дать ему? Антонидас прекрасно обучал его и здесь... А так он выпадет из жизни Кирин-Тора на много лет, за это время друзья забудут его, всё его начинающее расти влияние исчезнет!   
Кипя от злости и утешая себя мечтами о страшной мести всем обидчикам, Кадгар ухватился за последнюю надежду. В конце концов, Андонидасу не с чего желать ему зла. Может, и в самом деле можно извлечь что-то стоящее из этой ссылки? Но кого бы он не спрашивал, к кому бы ни обращался, никто не мог (или не хотел?) сообщить ему ничего конкретного ни о Каражане, ни о Медиве. Даже книги, единственные верные друзья, не могли ему ничего сказать. Этот Медив, казалось, не совершил ничего особенного, не написал никаких работ, в Даларане не появлялся и был никому не известен.   
Почти.  
Расспрашивая волшебников Кирин-Тора, Кадгар начал замечать некую заминку, некую осторожную неуверенность в ответах некоторых магов. Кадгар мог поклясться, что они что-то знали, и это знание пугало их! И было ещё одно, что объединяло этих немногих знающих: странный голодный блеск в их глазах. И все они с разной степенью осторожности и настойчивости просили Кадгара, а мог ли бы он, когда окажется в Каражане, поглядеть для них в тамошней библиотеке такую-то и такую-то мелочь? И даже наставник Газбах, вздохнув мечтательно, попросил найти ему, если получится, сказание о некой Эгвинн.  
Кадгар устал от этих недомолвок. Он признавал, что знает не так много, как ему хотелось бы, о магическом искусстве, но это можно было исправить со временем и усердием, но он привык уже держать руку на пульсе Даларана и считал, что знает всё об этом городе и его жителях. Увы, ему открывался новый пласт тайн и загадок, к которому, оказывается, он просто не имел раньше доступа. Это раздражало и интриговало, и когда пришло время, Кадгар отбыл в далёкое путешествие раздосадованный и полный смутных надежд.   
  
  
\- Минуточку, – проскрипел странный поводырь по имени Мороуз, – надо проверить, может быть, милорд в библиотеке.  
\- Конечно, – послушно кивнул Кадгар и устало последовал за ним по лестницам и коридорам.  
Старик, вздыхая, отворил тяжелую дверь и прошаркал вглубь помещения, выискивая своего хозяина, а Кадгар... Кадгар влюбился. Впервые в жизни, с первого взгляда! Он застыл на пороге, ошеломлённый, ошарашенный, и не мог сделать ни шага, не мог оторвать глаз. Книги! Шкафы и шкафы книг образовывали лабиринты, полки облепляли стены сплошным потоком и устремлялись к далёкому потолку, книги лежали на столах, лежали на полу стопками и целыми горами. Возможно, Кадгар простонал и, возможно, его прошлые любовники узнали бы этот стон, но кому какое дело!   
Мороуз сказал, что к Медиву приходили и другие кандидаты, и никто ещё не удержался. Кадгар покажет им всем и этому ещё неизвестному Медиву заодно, из чего он сделан, он наизнанку вывернется, чтобы ему позволили остаться здесь, чтобы ему позволили прикоснуться...  
Мороуз выволок его из библиотеки чуть ли не за руку и что-то бормотал по дороге, но Кадгар уже не слушал его. У него перед глазами стояли только книги из пресловутой сказочной библиотеки Каражана.   
И первый взгляд, который он бросил на Медива, человека, от которого зависело, останется ли тут Кадгар, был полон восхищения владельцем всего этого богатства.   
Может, ещё и обожания. Немного. Подумаешь.   
  
  
Он даже не удивился, когда узнал, что Медив замешан в эти нападения орков. К тому времени он успел проникнуться к Медиву симпатией. Этот маг открыл для него такие глубины знаний, что вся прежняя жизнь как-то очень быстро померкла и забылась. Все прежние интересы и мечты, все устремления отошли на второй план. Вся его жизнь отныне заключалась в бесконечно любимой библиотеке и его сумрачном учителе.  
Учитель, кстати, не стал понятнее оттого, что Кадгар видел его практически каждый день и жил под его кровом. Медив был полон загадок и тайн, и Кадгар с ума сходил от невозможности узнать что-то. Кажется, учителя это забавляло. Однако и он, конечно же, не устоял перед обаянием Кадгара, за неимением других жителей в башне обрушивающимся только на него, и потихоньку начал открываться.   
Редкие визиты в Штормград и разговоры с лордом Лотаром тоже помогали, конечно.   
Кадгар вовсе не удивился и связи Медива с демонами. Но он отнюдь не собирался помогать кому-то ещё захватить Азерот, будь тот хоть трижды демон. Если бы это был только Медив, Кадгар, не моргнув глазом, побежал бы к нему по первому слову, но узнать, что его любимый (чего таить-то? вон, даже Гарона догадалась!) учитель самому себе не хозяин? Не пойдёт.  
А ведь демоны даже не предложили ему перейти на их сторону! Не то чтобы он согласился, но обидно, когда тебя не принимают в расчёт. Пришлось доказывать, как они были неправы!   
  
  
Кадгар никогда не думал, что станет героем. Всегда считал это дело глупым и неблагодарным. Он и не собирался. Но когда миру, которым ты мечтал править, грозит гибель, и больше никто не может помочь, да и единственного хранителя этого мира ты убил своими собственными руками, то приходиться геройствовать. Выхода-то нет.   
Даже если означает, что оказываешься на трясущемся и разваливающемся обломке чужого мира без всякой надежды вернуться домой.   
\- Ты никогда не хотел быть Властелином мира? – осведомился Туралион, озирая алые равнины и с опасением поглядывая на великолепное безумие, занявшее место обычного неба.   
Подозревает? Им частенько приходилось спать в одной палатке, мало ли, вдруг Кадгар болтал во сне о своих планах?   
\- А ведь, похоже, придётся, – договорил Туралион, взмахнув рукой, словно желая объять весь этот рушащийся мир.  
А, нет. Просто паладинский юмор.  
На всякий случай, Кадгар постарался окончательно замирить Туралиона с Аллерией: пусть в её палатке ночует. Заодно пусть и эльфийка больше думает о своём возлюбленном, а не косится на Кадгара: тоже, небось, хотела быть Повелительницей мира. Шиш ей теперь! Пусть довольствуется званием любовницы главнокомандующего!   
К сожалению, править миром оказалось не так здорово, так мечталось когда-то. Утомительно очень. Хотя Кадгар все больше как-то об Азероте мечтал, а не о чужих мирах. А тут, когда они в конце концов уверились, что дробление остановилось и разрушений больше не будет, и они даже выживут все, пришлось начинать чуть ли не с нуля. Хорошо, у него был Туралион, который занимался армией, и Аллерия, взявшая на себя разведку (потому что, серьёзно, как жить в этих выжженных адским пламенем землях?), и Курдран, поклявшийся обеспечить их грифонами...  
\- Ну что, мой повелитель, – спрашивал Туралион, – что делать-то будем?   
Юморист. Никакого почтения к своему владыке. Повелитель вздыхал, засучивал рукава, и отправлялся на стройку помогать по мере своих (магических) сил.   
А тут ещё и наару!  
Вот наару сперва пугали. До судорог. Уж больно легко они в мысли проникали. Ну а вдруг докопаются до его планов по становлению Чёрным Властелином? Они же представляют из себя свет! Враги по определению! Однако наару не торопились враждовать с ним. И ощущение от них было как от... Туралиона. Когда он делает серьёзное лицо, а у самого глаза так и смеются. Вот только наару над ним не смеялись ещё!   
Но их помощь была нужна, очень нужна! Особенно, когда они нашли развалины Шаттрата и дренеев в нём. Эта синекожие чужаки преклонялись перед наару, и часть этого благоговения переносили на Кадгара, как на избранника их божеств. Хотелось бы только, чтобы любили его ещё и потому, что он молодой и симпатичный, а не только потому что он богоизбранный повелитель мира. Демоны и тут подгадили. Кадгар поклялся мстить им до последнего. Может, именно это наару в нём и нравилось.   
Так, ни шатко ни валко, прожили они в любви и согласии сколько-то лет.   
  
  
А потом пришёл Иллидан и объявил себя Владыкой Запределья. Вот как тут не возмутиться, а? Где он был, когда тут всё рушилось? Где он был, этот рогато-копытный, когда они пытались спасти то немного, что уцелело, а что не уцелело, восстанавливали, как могли? А всё демоны виноваты! Проклятый Легион, всю жизнь испоганил же!   
По счастью тут открылся Тёмный Портал, и в Запределье хлынули новые силы в лице храбрых, но совершенно ничего не знавших об этих землях героев.   
Их было так легко направить в нужную сторону!  
А уж когда Кадгар разобрался со своим миром и всеми, кто покушался на покой этих раздробленных кусочков, пришла пора возвращаться на Азерот и как следует подумать, что же делать со старыми планами мирового господства.   
  
  
Как выяснилось, на Азероте гораздо больше древних рас, чем он думал. А так же загадок и напастей. Сначала разбирались с несчастным принцем Артасом (демоны проклятые!), потом Смертокрылом, потом ещё и ещё... Начнёшь тут задумываться, а не слишком ли хлопотно будет править таким безумным миром? И если Кадгар с некоторым малодушием свалил в Дренор, пусть и иной Дренор, прошлый, ещё целый, то кому какое дело! Ему надо было хорошенько подумать. Опять же, демонов следовало побить. А то вздумали!   
Демоны, к сожалению, вздумали. И даже осмелились. И снова вторглись на Азерот, ничто их не учит! И тут уж Кадгар рассвирепел. И может, несколько грубо и жёстко затребовал себе контроль над Далараном, но Легиону следовало преподнести хороший урок, чтобы отныне знали, с кем связываются, и не смели больше ступать на его территорию! Если он сам не хочет полной власти над Азеротом, это ещё не значит, что кому другому позволено!   
Особенно проклятым демонам!  
А вот в Каражан им и вовсе не следовало соваться.   
  
  
\- Это нечестно, – сказал Кадгар, ни к кому не обращаясь.  
В голове всё ещё звучали слова его внезапно объявившегося учителя.  
«Ты – лучший Хранитель Азерота, чем я когда-либо был», – заявил Медив. Сам по себе такой комплимент дорого стоил. Особенно от, собственно, настоящего Хранителя.  
Та ещё зараза, конечно. Мог бы и раньше намекнуть, что жив и где-то рядом. А тут мало того, что внезапно свалился на голову, так ещё и лишил последних иллюзий. Не то чтобы Кадгару всё ещё так уж хотелось быть Чёрным Властелином, но все жё вот так, походя, растоптать детские мечты и юношеские честолюбивые устремления! Да ещё и обозвать Хранителем!   
Ну и что ж теперь Кадгару делать? Не считая ближайших планов против демонов Легиона, конечно.  
Медив всегда был слишком умным. Всегда видел его насквозь. Если хорошенько подумать, наверняка тоже в своё время хотел быть Чёрным Властелином, да не довелось, а потом, похоже, передумал. Очень уж неблагодарная работа. Так почему бы не свалить её на плечи ученика, раз тому неймётся?  
А если уже не неймётся? Если уже совсем-совсем не хочется?  
Медив был прав, чтоб его. Кадгару следовало очень хорошо подумать.   
Давно погас портал, через который вымотанные герои покинули Каражан, а Кадгар всё стоял на притихшем демоническом корабле и сердито смотрел на изгаженную площадку. Остальной Каражан не многим лучше. И можно было поклясться, что сказочным образом вернувшийся Медив также сказочным образом заставит Кадгара прибраться и не посмотрит на то, что его бывший ученик: во-первых, бывший, а во-вторых, уже давно не ученик ему!  
Вот и ещё одно из ближайших дел. После Легиона, желательно. Если к тому времени ещё будет кому и что прибирать.


End file.
